dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hound Pits Pub
The Hound Pits Pub is a drinking establishment owned by Farley Havelock and, as the headquarters of the Loyalist Conspiracy, acts as the central hub for Dishonored. Description The Loyalists use the Hound Pits as their base, and Corvo Attano utilizes the space to prepare for missions. The three-hundred-year-old building, situated in the Old Port District, consists of four stories. The pub itself is on the first floor, along with the two-story brewery and wine cellar. On the second floor are bedrooms, one of which serves as the servants' quarters. The third floor is bricked off and inaccessible. The attic is on the fourth floor and consists of three rooms. It also has roof access and a makeshift walkway connected to the nearby ruined tower. The basement provides access to the sewers. Before the pub was closed due to the plague, hound fighting matches took place regularly in the basement beneath the pub.[[The Heart/Quotes#The Hound Pits Pub|''"Somewhere in the basements below, hound kills hound, and money changes hands."]] Advertisements for the matches can be found on surrounding structures, and a room with a large cage and a scoreboard can be found in a separate building on the property. During the low chaos ending, Samuel and Corvo can be seen at the pub. Samuel is serving drinks to some customers, implying the pub was reopened. Its fate in the high chaos ending is unknown. Occupants *'Samuel Beechworth' ― Sleeps outside the pub under a makeshift shelter. *'Piero Joplin' ― Has his own workshop beside the pub and sells equipment and upgrades to Corvo. *'Wallace Higgins' ― Sleeps in the servants' quarters on the second floor. *'Cecelia' ― Sleeps in the servants' quarters on the second floor. *'Lydia Brooklaine' ― Sleeps in the servants' quarters on the second floor. *'Farley Havelock' ― Has his own room on the second floor and has an audiograph player with personal entries along with a journal. *'Treavor Pendleton' ― Has his own room on the second floor along with an audiograph player. *'Corvo Attano' ― Sleeps in the attic. *'Callista Curnow' ― Sleeps in the ruined tower adjacent to the pub. *'Emily Kaldwin' ― Sleeps in the ruined tower adjacent to the pub. *'Teague Martin' ― Martin's quarters are undetermined. Menu 'Food Menu' For the Month of Nets - Jellied Eels ''(Fresh, Not Canned!) - 12 coins - - Brined Hagfish - 8 coins - - Grilled Whale - 15 coins - - Blood Sausage - 11 coins - - Pickled Quail Eggs - 8 coins for 3 - - Dark Bread - 8 coins - Our Specialty Drinks For Your Pleasure and Ease of Mind - Hound Pits Draft - 6 coins - - Mulled Cider - 8 coins - - Sugared Wine - 3 coins - - Dunwall Brand Whiskey - 10 coins - - Emerald Absinthe (Served in a Mouth-blown Crystal Glass with Reservoir) - 12 coins - Trivia *The Hound Pits lies in ruins 14 years after the end of the Rat Plague.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 136 *The developers struggled in designing the pub's interior due to its size. The first iteration was smaller and in Edwardian style, and the last iteration was judged too labyrinthine with too many stairs and rooms. They eventually decided to brick up the third floor to keep it from being too confusing.Peeling back the layers of Dishonored with Harvey Smith and Raph Colantonio on eurogamer.net - "If you ask any level designer, from the outside a building will always look too big and inside it will look too small. It's a weird reality about level design. However, it's part of our values that we like to go around buildings and go on top of the roof and in the cellar if there is one. We like the environment to be real because it contributes to the immersion. ... At first we had another Hound Pits pub and we shrank it into a more Edwardian style pub - that was step one. Not enough. Still it was labyrinthine, too many stairs, too many rooms so you couldn't find what you were looking for ... Finally, we were still struggling and frustrated, and one day we were just like, 'F*** it, brick up the third floor!' I think the level designers had a heart attack, but it worked out in the end." *The pub was once part of a larger structure and had a second tower. According to the level architects, it was originally a house bought from a lord, with some parts being reused as the Hound Pits pub.Peeling back the layers of Dishonored with Harvey Smith and Raph Colantonio on eurogamer.net - "Initially we had two towers. ... If you talk to the level architect themselves, they have their own story about all that. They would say, 'Oh well, initially it was not a pub, it was a house bought from a lord and they used this part of it as a pub and the rest became something else...'" *There are many hidden items in and around the Hound Pits, such as the expensive rewire tool. *The Hound Pits was once apparently known for its fresh blood ox stew. *According to the Heart, the wine is topped off with river water.[[The Heart/Quotes#The Hound Pits Pub|''"They top off the wine with river water. But eventually someone swoons, then fresh bottles are fetched from the cellars."]] *The Hound Pits uses five different maps during the game. The first four appear between each missions and vary with the time of day they are set with ("Morning," "Day," "Dusk," and "Night"). The last one is only featured in the penultimate mission, The Loyalists ("Assault") and has a few alterations compared to the other maps (for example, the admiral's room is empty). *If Corvo breaks the windows at the top of the brewery, they will be repaired in the penultimate mission. *According to Cecelia, the sheets on the beds in the pub were colorful at one point. A servant bleached them all trying to rid them of plague germs. Gallery Hound Pits Pub Promo pic hound pits2.jpg|Promotional image of the Hound Pits bar. High res hound pits bar.png|The bar at the Hound Pits. HoundPits-BarInterior1.png|The bar. HoundPits-BarInterior2.png|Alternative view of the bar. Houndpitsinterior.png|Bar interior. Hp seating booth.png|Seating booths. Interior Rooms HoundPits-Corvo'sRoom1.png|Doorway to Corvo's room. HoundPits-Corvo'sRoom2.png|Interior of Corvo's room. HoundPits-Corvo'sRoom3.png|Alt. entrance to Corvo's room. HoundPits-Havelock'sRoom.png|Havelock's room. Havelock room.png|Havelock's room, alternate view. HoundPits-Pendleton'sRoom.png|Pendleton's room. HoundPits-ServantQuarters.png|The servant quarters. Other Dishonored Secret Rewire Tool!|The secret rewire tool. Hound Pits Pub pieces2.jpg|The Hound Pits Pub interior pieces. Hound Pits Pub pieces.jpg|The Hound Pits Pub exterior pieces. Promo pic hound pits.jpg|Promotional image of the Hound Pits Pub. Wine storage.png|Wine storage. Wine storage upper.png|Wine storage area, upper floor. Hound pits roof.png|Hound Pits roof. Hound pits hallway.png|Second floor hallway. Workshop 01 2.jpg|A furnace in Havelock's room. Hound pits at night.png|The Hound Pits Pub at night. Old port district, night.png|The Hound Pits Pub seen from the river at night. Blythe2.png|A closed shop across the street from the pub. Hound pits sign.png|The Hound Pits Pub sign. High res hound pits.png|The back of the Hound Pits. High res hound pits2.png|The area behind the Hound Pits, along with Piero's Workshop. Havelockwrenhavenhoundpits.jpg|Havelock on the Hound Pits dock. Hound Pits-Emily-Havelock.png|Havelock and Emily at the Hound Pits, outside Piero's workshop. Hound pits1.png|View of the Hound Pits upon approaching from the river. Hound pits3.png|Back view of the Hound Pits. Samuelshelter1.png|Samuel's makeshift shelter. Samuelshelter2.png|Interior of Samuel's shelter. Hound pits01.png|Havelock and Pendleton talk outside the Hound Pits. Hound pits02.png|The side of the Hound Pits and Piero's workshop. Hound pits03.png|The dog cage at the Hound Pits. Sokolov cage up high.png|View of the dog cage from up high. Hound scores.png|A scoreboard near the hound cage. Hound pits river sewer entrance.png|Sewer access from the river. Sewer weeper.png|The sewers underneath the Hound Pits Pub. Hound Pits Doorsign.png|A sign above the side door of the Hound Pits Pub. Sign HPP.jpg|A sign at the entrance to the pub. Hound pits menu.png|The menu outside the front door. Opening Times.png|Hound Pits Pub opening times. Hound Pits Sign.png|A plate in the pub. Fistin's Beer.png|A tap at the bar, with the beer brand labeled on the side. Dogfighthoundpits.jpg|A poster for a dog fight at the Hound Pits. Poster Cluster2.png|A poster cluster in Corvo's room. Farleymedals.png|Medals in Havelock's room. Poster hound pits.jpg|A poster advertising the Hound Pits Pub. Houndpitspubaod2.png|The Hound Pits in ''The Art of Dishonored 2. References de:Hound Pits Pub es:The Hound Pits Pub ru:Паб «Песья яма» pl:Pub Hound Pits fr:Hound Pits Pub it:Hound Pits Pub zh:狗圈酒馆 Category:Dishonored Locations Category:Buildings Category:Businesses